


In the Dark...

by Konekochan07



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekochan07/pseuds/Konekochan07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple smut...sort of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never written smut before. This is my first time ever writing anything like this. Let me know what you think...

Regina had visited Rumple to find out why the curse hadn’t worked the first time she cast it. After leaving, Rumple was now bored, and lonely. He couldn’t even spin to occupy his time, causing him to sigh.

“You sound bored, darling.”

He whipped around, eyes wider than usual. “How did you-“

You were sitting on a bit of rock that was sticking out of the back wall of his cell. “I always come to you when you need me, no matter where or how.”

The sigh this time was that of contentment as he went to stand hear you. You stood as he came close. “Why do you stay? Even Bae left after I became like this. He was afraid of me…” He sat where you had been, looking a bit more human.

You straddled his lap, firstly to be able to sit down and secondly, to get his attention. Both of these objectives accomplished, you placed your hands on his shoulders, to have him look you in the eyes. “He may have been afraid of you, but you were also his hero. You saved him. You saved me, too. Many times. You saved me when you saved Baelfire, though not in the same way…”

His eyes widened just a bit, the shy look on your face telling him just _how_ he saved you, or more, from _what_. His eyes narrowed at the thought. “I killed them already…”

“Yes, you did. You can’t kill them again, nor can you torture them.” You smiled at him. “And that reaction is one of the reasons I love you.”

“But why am I still like this? If you should be my true love, why have you not tried to break the curse?”

“You never wanted me to. I never needed you to change, darling. I’ve always loved you.”

“Since when,” he snorted.

“Since we met. I’m not sure if it was completely when we met, but it started then.” He snorted again. “You really don’t believe me… After all the time I’ve spent with you… Fine.” Taking his face in your hands, you kissed him, pouring your feelings into it, and him.

Rumple did believe you, even before the kiss, he just enjoyed seeing what you would do. He didn’t expect this turn of events. As such, he decided to return the favor, only his control was less.

You felt rage, at first; at Regina, at Charming and Snow, at Zoso, at not listening to your warnings about the trap. There was shame at what he was becoming, of not answering your request to have his child, of gallivanting with other women. Then there was the fear of what he would be if you did leave him for good, and the loneliness that would probably consume him. Then the emotions he meant to send through emerged: the passion he felt toward you, the want and need, something that could possibly be love, and a strong undercurrent of lust.

You could definitely believe that lust, considering where and how you were sitting. And you knew this was the perfect chance. He always wanted you, and even indulged you, but he was very careful. You fed his lust with your own, not quite manipulating his feelings, more amplifying them, to the point where his careful control around you would crumble like a battle-weary wall. You ground your hips into him just enough where that thread keeping his desires in check snapped, and his control was completely gone in that instant.

In one fluid motion, he stood and turned, pinning you against the stone wall, not completely realizing what he was doing. The moment broke the kiss, and you laughed a little, your chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath. “What is it, love?” You caught your breath some more before continuing, “What is it you want?” You leaned to his ear, his control trying to reassert itself. “I’m all yours, love. What do you desire?”

The whispered question, combined with your current position, the chosen words, and your careful, gentle touch of his arm sent his control completely out of mind. You barely registered the whispered answer of “you” before his lips crashed onto yours and his hands roved your body. He growled a little, realizing you were both still clothed.

“Hmm…,” you hummed into their kiss, noticing his hands stilling. You could tell he wanted to remove the barriers between your bodies, but wasn’t sure how to go about it. You decided to quickly and easily remedy the situation and removed them magically, so neither of you had to fumble with buttons or catches. You shivered slightly as the cold air hit your skin, which grew warmer by the second.

His hands roved again, feeling your skin grow even warmer. He ground his hips into you, trying to not push you into the wall. He was teasing, but that gave time for him to start gathering his senses.

You wouldn’t have that. You ground your hips into his, causing him to throw his head back. While he was distracted, you moved, using a hand on his shoulder to position him, then ground into him again to insert him into you.

His eyes flew completely open and he stared at you. Though it was rare for the two of you to be intimate, you never took charge like this. He realized he was indulging you, but couldn’t stop himself. He was at least able to grab your hips to stop you from moving. You whimpered a little, and then started to stroke his hair. “No…” was gritted out through clenched teeth.

“What, love?” You leaned up to his ear again, your breath hot. You were getting annoyed, and decided to appeal to the Darkness within him. “Come on, Dark One, claim what’s yours. Show me who I belong to…”

It worked. He pounded into you, causing your back to slam into the wall, scratching you as you bounced in rhythm with his strokes. The pain mingled deliciously with the pleasure of him letting go of that careful control, as if worried he’d break you.

You felt the coil tightening, the pressure building. You knew you were both close. You pulled yourself to him, pouring your passion into a kiss as the tsunami hit, causing you to gasp.

He followed close after, slowly lowering both of you to the floor. He was exhausted, but content, until he saw the little spots of blood glistening on the wall. “No…” he quietly gasped, looking to you.

You were content, your back already healed. “What is it, love? I’m fine. Just a few scratches.” You snuggled into him, your smile growing wider.

“How?” He had rubbed your back to find it perfectly fine.

“There’s lots you don’t know about me.” You stretched. “But if I want to avoid the curse, I need to go…”

“You could stay…”

“And Reggie will make sure we are apart for all of that time. No. I will not allow her to take my memories, especially of you. You magicked both your and his clothes back as you stood. “I will always love you, Rumplestiltskin. And I will find you in this life, and the next.”

And with that, and a blown kiss, you disappeared as the dark cloud of the curse rolled in.


End file.
